This Dark Soul
by essence of good and evil
Summary: She has a broken heart. He has a torn soul. The story of the two and how they will live and carry on their love for each other. Will they make it without being almost lifeless?
1. Heartbroken

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DVD's. But I do have most of the songs on my comp.

Thoughts of this fanfic: 'til I get over you or desperate (by Michelle Branch) is the chapter's song. This came into mind when I thought of how the song(s) so deeply resembles this chapter.

Kagome stood at the well waiting for the message to come. Something troubled her although she did not know what it was. Inuyasha had been acting strange. Why hadn't he answered when she sent that letter? Her heart ached and she realized why. But it still did not understand. Was it something she said? Was it something she did? The longer she waited, the less she would be able to speak to him. Since the message did not come she hopped into the portal to the fudal era.

She felt more sorrow as she walked to the campsite Inuyasha said they would be at. It wasn't far but the heaviness of her thoughts and her feelings made her go slower than usual. The beautiful day didn't cheer her up and the fragrence of fresh air did not clear her mind. Soon her eyes were starting to sting. She realized she was starting to cry but she let the tears pour from her eyes. Had Inuyasha really said that? If he did, did he mean it? Only he knew the answer to that question and she didn't have a clue.

She fell to her knees and put her face in her hands. The water fell through her hands. She could not support her own sadness. Her head pounded and she felt the pain get worse. But she couldn't help it. She could only see a blue, blurry picture. Although it took a long time, she stopped and let her vision get better and so the burning would stop. Once she could see, the sky had turned grey and cloudy and the wind picked up. It might rain to match her tears so that she would not have to express the pain herself. She got up and walked on. And as she got nearer, she realized it,... little by little, that she had become heartbroken.


	2. My Memories

Ibble Ibble- It'll make sence in a minute. You didn'tread everything.

My Memories

It troubled Kagome. The memories of what happened a week ago were fresh, as if they had just happened. _What had happened? How could things have gone wrong?_ She played the memories that were so boldly showing in her mind…

"_I promise… I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world," he said._

" _Good. I was hoping you would come. After all, you are the one who always saves me… time after time," she replies as her eyes soften a little. "Well, we better not get off track. We need to find the jewel shards. We still have a lot to go. One question… Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"_

_Inuyasha sighed. "I thinks it's best to leave the monk and the demon slayer alone. I don't know where Shippo went."_

_They heard a rustle in the bushes._

" _Who's there?!" Inuyasha throws a pebble towards the bush where the noise was heard._

_They hear a Bink and Shippo comes out rubbing his head. "Wha- What are you looking at me like that for. It's not my fault I have to look for berries."_

" _Were you spying on us?" Inuyasha shot a suspicious look at Shippo._

"_Hey, you were the one that gave me the job. I didn't know where you were going. Anyway, they want to talk to you."_

_(But, why?) Kagome thought as she walked with Inuyasha to camp._

_They approached Miroku and Sango, who were sitting and talking about something. Something important. But there was no telling what._

_Miroku stepped towards them and Sango did the same. "We've been doing some thinking and…" Miroku started._

" _W e have to stop Naraku now or else… he will put all of our lives in danger." Sango finished. She wasn't playing either._

" _Doesn't this go through our minds every day? It's not like it's any different," Inuyasha argued back. His voice was rising._

_Sango was getting more irritated. "Last time, it wasn't for fun. At all. He put Kagome's life in his hands… which wasn't a good thing, either._

_Kagome just watched. "What would happen next?" she thought. "I want to invite them, too, but…"_

" _I think it's time to stop him. We should put this to an end soon. Who knows what he'll do if we don't," Miroku half-yelled. " We have to do it by next week."_

" _But that's Kagome's birthday! We can't…" Inuyasha stopped for a moment. "He's here."_

" _Naraku."_

_Sure enough it was Naraku. But he was alone. "He's alone… but why?" Kagome thought._

" _Kagome, stay back!"_

"_Right," she replied. This was serious. Naraku was really planning to kill them himself. She would have to help. She just didn't know how…_

_The only things she heard were the mumbling of what was happening. But as loud as they were and as far away as she was she knew it was nothing good. She took her bow and arrows but left her stuff to the spot. She approached the place here everything would take place. The place where it would all happen. But she didn't know it. She just walked there, cautiously._

_When she got close enough to see, her eyes could not take what they saw. Inuyasha was fighting, with all his life, Sango was covered in blood, and Miroku was very badly injured. But the most horrifying thing was Naraku's laugh. He laughed as he killed and fighted, and nothing phased him. She raised her bow, pulled the string and aimed, sick of it all, and crying. She released. But something surprised her more than the good shot she made…_

" _I told you not to use the sacred jewel for evil," said a very familiar voice._

_Kikyo came into view. She had also shot an arrow. Kikyo's was placed in Naraku's stomach but her own arrow was right by the heat. A narrow miss, but pretty good._

" _Kikyo, you're back. I would have never expected you." Naraku voice was poison to her mind. " You have finally come for the shikon jewel again…"_

" _I could be just like you and want to have only the possession of the jewel, but I want more. Your life…" she shot the arrow that was ready. Naraku only got scratched. "Who else is here? I only shot two arrows yet you have two in your body"_

_Kagome came out in plain sight. " I am…" _

" _So you are here," Naraku said in a sly tone._

" _Kagome! You…" Inuyasha was surprised. _

_She drew back an arrow and aimed it. " I can't stand it. I won't let Naraku have the jewel and then kill us! I WON'T!" She lets go but he dodges._

" _I will see you later. I'm going to warn you to watch out once I get a new body." He disappeared, as his body was only half there. It would take while, maybe two weeks at most, to get another body._

_Kikyo was leaving. " I will be anywhere. You will be able to see me, but I may not be welcoming to some," she said then left._

_They were left watching. Inuyasha was taken toLadyKaede's to be healed. He ordered her to leave and said he and the others would be able to come to her birthday and to meet them by Lady Kaede's house before her birthday party would start. It was mostly over, and they were a little more relieved. But all of them were puzzled and wondered how Kikyo got back to being almost alive. But Inuyasha had the look when you would know he wanted to see her…and she thought he said something about her when she left...__" Why do I not know who I love?"_

The memory was full, and now it made sense a little more than it did before. He could have chosen Kikyo but he promised he would come to it, even if he did have to persuade Kikyo to come. But that could have happened, so… she got up and left. Just went back home, not crying but with endless sorrow in her heart.


End file.
